


Approxymate

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time a superhero's backed Tyler into a corner and held a hand over his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approxymate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proxy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21136) by iesika. 



> This is a sequel to "[Proxy](http://iesika.livejournal.com/67007.html)" by iesika. Please read that first.

It's not the first time a superhero's backed Tyler into a corner and held a hand over his mouth. He blinks up at the guy...and damn, if this one isn't even hotter than Robin. There must be some kind of rule that comes with the superhero gig: 'must be this hot to wear a cape' or something. Not that this guy *is* wearing a cape--

Tall, dark, and masked checks the alley over his shoulder and then leans forward. "We're going to have a little chat," he says, his voice low and menacing, and takes his hand away.

"Uh, sure, whatever you want, man," babbles Tyler. "Do you want to hire me, too? 'cause--"

" _Hire_ you?" The man's eyes narrow dangerously, and Tyler panics. "You're a... _prostitute_?" And he sounds so genuinely shocked that Tyler can't help but blink.

"Yeah," he says, "I...I thought you knew...Oh, no, are you going to bust me? I'm just trying to make a living, man, I--" The hand is back on his mouth, silencing his protests.

"I'm not going to turn you in," says the guy flatly. "Tell me about...Robin."

Oh, crap. He knows the rules; you don't blab about your customers, not if you want them to come back. "I...uh...you mean, the costume? It's kind of my specialty--" he says, playing for time.

The guy looks a little freaked, but his grip doesn't loosen. "No," he growls, giving Tyler a shake and cutting him off. "Tell me about *Robin*. Your... _customer_." And he sounds *pissed*.

Tyler swallows. "He--he saved my ass one night and we got to talking and I said my costume was all _wrong_ because it wasn't like his and then he asked me how much I charge..." He trails off, biting his lip, because the guy is pretty clearly still frowning behind the mask, but suddenly Tyler doesn't feel like it's at *him* anymore.

"What does..." Something flickers in the guy's expression for a moment, too fast for Tyler to interpret. "What do you do with him?"

Tyler squirms miserably, he *really* doesn't like talking about individual clients. "Look, man, Robin's a nice guy. He always pays up front and he never ties me up or anything. He looks out for me. I don't want to get him in trouble--"

The air leaves his body as the guy in the mask slams him against the wall. "Tell. Me."

"Okay, okay!" he says when he can get his breath back. "He likes me to fuck him, okay? Sometimes he likes to suck me off, and sometimes I suck him off, it's all pretty plain vanilla with Robin, okay? He never asks for anything kinky, unless you count the costume...I mean, it's not like *his* costume at all, but the first time he saw it he said it was _perfect_ , and I think that someone else must've used to wear one like mine, and man, he's got a _serious_ hard-on for the guy, whoever he is."

"... _Really?_ " And suddenly he doesn't sound low and menacing at all, and if Tyler didn't know better he'd say that the skin below his mask was looking _awfully_ flushed.

"Oh, totally. Because he's 'Robin', right? But there's been a Robin forever, right? I mean, he'd've had to be, like, _five_ when Robin started showing up. So, way I figure it, there was some other guy who was Robin, and then this guy came in and took his place and changed the costume all around. He _must've_ known the guy, and--"

"What makes you think that?"

Oh, _fuck_. "He, uh--"

The guy's hands tighten on jacket.

"Look...he...it..." The guy gives him another shake, "Ow, easy, _okay_...he likes me to call him 'little brother', okay, and I *know* it sounds kinky but I really don't think it is and he didn't even want to tell me but I had to call him *something* and calling him 'Robin' was just too weird and--"

"Stop." Tyler shuts up. "So you call him 'little brother'--" Tyler nods, "--and he likes it." Tyler nods vigorously. "And he calls you...'Robin'?"

Tyler nods some more. "Always. God, you should hear him beg, all quiet and desperate, 'Fuck me, Robin, please, fuck mmph--!'" And the hand is back. At least the guy doesn't look pissed anymore. Tyler can't tell with the mask, but he thinks the guy might be closing his eyes.

"Okay." The guy takes a deep breath, in and out, and then another one, then pins Tyler to the wall with a glare. "This is what we're going to do."

* * *

Tyler still feels kind of bad about this, but it's not like the guy - Nightwing, he'd said to call him - gave him much choice. There's a knock at the door, three quick raps, a pause, two quieter taps...that's the signal. Tyler swallows. "Come in," he calls.

The door swings open - he never seems to need a key - and Robin strides in, confident as always. "Robin," he says, giving Tyler a small smile.

"Hey, little brother," says Tyler, smiling back, and that has the same effect it always has on Robin: it makes him smile more widely and flush a little. "I've got something special planned tonight," says Tyler, and Robin pauses, his smile fading.

"Special?" he says. "I don't like surprises."

"Oh, come on, don't you trust your big brother?" says Tyler playfully, just like Nightwing told him to.

A wariness comes into Robin's eyes. "What did you have in mind?" he says.

"Take off your tights and sit on the bed, and I'll show you." Robin hesitates, still wary, then pulls off his tights, leaving his belt, and sits on the very edge of the bed. Tyler crosses the room to shut off the lights. A gap in the curtains lets in a small amount of light from the streetlight outside.

"You know I like to see you," says Robin sardonically. "That *is* what I'm paying you for, isn't it?"

"You'll like this," says Tyler, and desperately hopes he's right. "Trust me." If he's wrong, he's going to lose one of his best clients, and if he's right...well, he'll still probably lose one of his best clients, but at least he won't be on Robin's bad side. "Close your eyes, okay?"

Robin sighs and mutters, "This had better be good," but he does it.

Tyler crosses to the bathroom. "I'll be right out," he says, and steps inside.

Nightwing gives him a nod in the dimness and steps out of the bathroom a few seconds later. It's dark, but Tyler can see enough to tell that he's not dressed as Nightwing anymore. Tyler hides behind the open door and watches through the crack. He has a perfect view, and once his eyes adjust, the light from the part in the curtains is just enough.

Without hesitation, Nightwing crosses the room and kneels between Robin's legs.  
  
"Robin, what-" Robin freezes as Nightwing wraps his lips around his cock. "Tyler?" he says uncertainly, plunging one hand into Nightwing's hair. "You're not--" he opens his eyes, and for several seconds Tyler is terrified that he's going to have a heart attack. "Di-- Nn-- " he says, then with a sudden burst of coherency, " _You!_ "

Nightwing's eyes are laughing. He grins wickedly up at Robin and pulls off. "Hey, little brother," he says.

"Ohgodohgodoh _god_ ," says Robin, "N-Nightwing, I can _explain_ \--"

"Are you going to tell me it was for a mission, Robin?" says Nightwing, his voice low and dangerous. He stands up and crosses the room to the light. "Maybe that you're undercover? Are you going to tell me I wore _this--_ " he switches on the light, "--for nothing?"

He's got on a *really* good Robin costume - better than Tyler's, the best Tyler's ever seen, in fact. *His* utility belt looks like it actually holds real explosives, not just condoms and lube. Though he probably has some of those in there, too. Tyler wouldn't be surprised.

Robin...the *real* Robin...looks like he might faint. "R-Robin?" he squeaks.

"The one and only," says Nightwing with a smirk, "for tonight, anyway." He crosses back to Robin and cups his chin with one green gauntlet. "Why didn't you just _tell_ me?" he says gently.

Robin shivers and leans into the touch. "I-I _couldn't_ ," he says. "I'm like your *little brother*!"

Nightwing just laughs and pushes him down on the bed, straddling him and kissing him. "I never should have called you that, should I? We could have been doing this _years_ ago."

Robin makes a high sound that Tyler has never, _ever_ heard him make before and buries his face in Nightwing's throat. "Please," he pants. " _Please_."

Well. It looks like Robin's going to be okay, and that's Tyler's cue to get out. He slips out of the bathroom and across to the door. Nightwing smiles and winks at him, he's got his arms around Robin and he's whispering, "It's all right, it's all right, little brother, I've got you," into his hair.

Tyler sneaks out of the room as quietly as he can and crosses the hall to the other room Nightwing reserved for the night. His clothes are still there, and there's an envelope on the bed. Tyler checks it out: it's a _healthy_ chunk of cash, along with a nice little note from Nightwing, suggesting that there might be other ways of making money, offering his assistance if Tyler wants to explore any of those options, and thanking him for his help that night.

Sighing, Tyler changes into his civvies and grabs the money. He could stay for the night, but he might as well get back out there...*after* he puts away the cash. He steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind him, then, glancing both ways first, he puts his ear to the door across hall.

The soundproofing is pretty good here, but he can still faintly hear the words, "Fuck me, Robin, please, fuck me!" He smiles sadly.

He's kind of going to miss him.

But at least Robin won't hate him.


End file.
